Huis clos
by Emerys08
Summary: Tesla, Kate, Henry et Will explore l'unes des grottes de la Terre Creuse. Mais ce qui n'était qu'une simple mission d'exploration, va viré au règlement de compte lorsqu'un éboulement va coincer tous ce petit monde dans la dite grotte. 2nd édition corrigé


Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je vous offre une histoire entre Nikola et les « enfants » d'Helen.

Pour bien se situer mon histoire se déroule _**après la saison 4 donc Spoilers !**_

Résumé : Tesla, Kate, Henry et Will explorent l'unes des grottes de la Terre Creuse. Mais ce qui n'était qu'une simple mission d'exploration va virer au règlement de compte lorsqu'un éboulement va coincer tous ce petit monde dans ladite grotte : un procès à huis clos.

je remercie une fois de plus **Phenix 260** qui a eu le courage de me corrigé

O

O

O

O

Huis clos

O

O

O

O

Prisonnier, voilà le premier mot qui venait de frapper l'esprit de Will. Il tournait en boucle dans sa tête, rebondissant inlassablement contre les murs invisibles de son crâne. Oui, il était _prisonnier_ dans cette grotte de quelques mètres carrés, coincé avec Tesla, Kate et Henry. Bon, évidemment, cela aurait pu être pire, mais quand on y réfléchi bien, peut-être pas… Ce n'était pas vraiment les deux derniers qui posaient problème au jeune docteur en psychologie, mais plutôt le fait de se retrouver une nouvelle fois coincé quelque part avec Nikola Tesla…

Will avait su dès l'instant où Tesla avait insisté auprès de Magnus pour explorer cette partie de la Terre Creuse, que ça allait mal se finir, comme à chaque fois que le vampire tente d'entreprendre quelque chose. Et, bien entendu, pendant ce temps, ce dernier était tranquillement en train de continuer à déchiffrer les inscriptions de la grotte au lieu de les aider à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là…

- Vous pourriez vous rendre utile pour une fois Tesla, non ? fit Will, agacé. Par exemple, en trouvant un moyen de nous sortir de la… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca nous aiderait plus que vos petits dessins, là…

- Tout doux, junior, répliqua calmement Nikola. La balise GPS est activée et dès qu'Helen verra que l'heure à laquelle nous devions rentrer est passée, elle enverra des secours. C'est aussi simple que ça, pas lieu de paniquer.

Will soupira et serra les poings.

- Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! fit-il. Attendre que Magnus vienne vous sauver, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Will s'éloigna alors et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la grotte. Henry et Kate, eux, observèrent l'échange avec inquiétude, silencieux. Will était calme d'ordinaire, trop parfois, et Henry grimaça en se souvenant soudain que son ami était claustrophobe… Cela expliquait donc sa soudaine agressivité…

- J'ai su dès l'instant où vous avez insisté auprès de Magnus que cette histoire allait mal finir ! s'exclama Will en levant les mains au plafond fissuré par le récent éboulement qui les avait piégés dans ce petit bout de grotte.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de l'effondrement du tunnel, William, répliqua Tesla en fronçant les sourcils sans quitter des yeux les runes gravées dans le mur devant lui.

- C'est bien la première fois que vous n'etes pas responsable dans un problème où vous êtes impliqué, attaqua de nouveau Will.

- Will n'a pas tord, remarqua alors Henry. À croire que mettre en danger la vie de ceux qui viennent pour vous aider vous amuse… Vous savez, un jour, il n'y aura plus personne pour vous sauver la mise, soit parce que vous les aurez trahit, soit parce qu'ils seront mort…

Un silence tomba et Nikola regarda les enfants avec attention. Ils semblaient tous les trois ligués contre lui, même si Kate se tenait un peu en retrait et n'avait encore rien dit.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Magnus vous fait confiance, marmonna Will en se levant.

Il s'approcha de l'éboulis qui bouchait l'entrée, et accessoirement la sortie de la grotte.

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien, William, Helen me fait confiance parce que nous sommes amis depuis plus d'un siècle, répondit le vampire.

- C'est étonnant vu comment vous la traitez, remarqua Henry.

- Ne me dites pas que vous m'en voulez encore pour mon contrat avec le gouvernement Heinrich ? fit Nikola avec un sourire arrogant. Cela commence à dater !

- Vous avez trahi Magnus, vous nous avez trahi pour de l'argent ! s'écria Henry.

- J'ai profité d'une occasion qui m'était offerte, répondit le vampire. Et puis, il me semble que vous avez su faire bon usage des informations que j'avais téléchargé dans votre téléphone, non ?

- Oui et votre éternelle envie de vouloir ressusciter les vampires, c'était pour la bonne cause aussi ? répliqua cette fois-ci Kate.

- Au temps où mes ancêtres régnaient, tout était plus évolué, la technologie, les soins, l'art, l'architecture, je voulais que le monde connaisse de nouveau cet âge d'or, fit Nikola.

- Sous votre direction, remarqua Will, toujours aussi énervé. Vous vouliez être le roi de ce monde. Pas vrai ?

- Je le suis ou presque, remarqua Tesla, après tous j'ai retrouvé mon statut de vampire grâce au sang de la Reine des vampires, ce qui fait de moi un prince.

L'arrogance des propos de Tesla énerva un peu plus les enfants. Will n'avait qu'une idée en tête, faire disparaître se sourire crâne du visage du vampire à coup de poings, mais Tesla étant ce qu'il était, Will n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire du mal sans s'en faire à lui aussi…

- Vous parlez d'un prince ! ricana Kate. Un prince n'appelle pas une femme pour se sortir des problèmes qu'il a crées et un prince met encore moins en danger la vie de ladite femme. Surtout si c'est son amie depuis plus de cent ans !

- Kate a raison, approuva Will. Vous n'etes qu'un salopard égoïste et arrogant. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Continuez donc votre lecture, on n'a pas besoin de vous pour nous sortir d'ici !

Will retourna près de l'entré et entreprit de creuser un passage vers la sortie avec Henry et Kate, se détournant complètement de Tesla qui resta silencieux un moment.

- Saviez-vous, William, que lorsqu'Helen à remonté le temps, elle est venue me voir à New-York ? demanda finalement Tesla.

Will regarda le vampire, qui était toujours en train de déchiffrer les inscriptions, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, je l'ai découvert en faisant des recherches lorsque j'étais au FBI, répondit Will. Pourquoi ?

- Je connais Helen, mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous trois, et j'ai su dès le début qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Mais je connaissais aussi les risques des voyages dans le temps, alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, et je lui ai offert ce qu'elle désirait sans me poser de questions. Elle n'approuvait pas mes choix, mais elle était toujours là lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle et Helen savait qu'elle pouvait me demander ce qu'elle voulait. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable à vos yeux pour mes travaux concernant ma race. Mais j'en ai une pour mon contrat avec le gouvernement.

- Vous voliez de l'argent à nos ennemis, on sait, répondit Henry. Mais cela ne vous excuse pas de vos fautes, loin de là !

Nikola fronça les sourcils.

- Une partie de l'argent que j'ai détourné servait à la création d'inventions révolutionnaires destinées au Sanctuaire tel que vous l'avez connu, fit-il. L'autre partie était versée sur un compte en Suisse dans lequel Helen allait se servir pour construire son nouveau Sanctuaire… Satisfaits ?

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent un peu de travers, surpris.

- Comment avez vous su pour ce compte ? demanda Henry. Je l'ai crée pour que l'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'au Doc…

- Vous êtes doué, Heinrich, mais je le suis plus encore, ricana Tesla avec un sourire en coin. Je suis un génie, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Magnus me n'a jamais parlé de ça, bougonna alors Will.

- Parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant, répondit Nikola. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit en tous cas, elle a sans doute pensé que c'était l'œuvre de Richard Feliz.

- Admettons que vous dites la vérité, pour une fois, reprit Will. Vous n'en restez pas moins indigne de notre confiance, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'une histoire vous a concerné, vous étiez impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Et à chaque fois, nous nous en somme tous sortis en un seul morceau, William, remarqua Tesla.

- J'ai quand même faillit y passer, dans votre labo gouvernemental, grommela Henry.

- Et je suis venu vous chercher, répliqua Nikola. Tout comme je suis venu aider Helen à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait appel à moi, tout comme j'ai sauvé Kate de ce petit gosse de riche, ou comme j'ai retenu les insectes lorsque nous étions dans le bunker de la Cabale… Vous me devez beaucoup, les enfants, même si vous soutenez le contraire.

Nikola soupira et retourna à ses traductions.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous ne pourrez sans doute jamais me faire totalement confiance, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Helen avant de partir, je lui ai promit de vous ramener en un seul morceau, reprit-il.

- Et vous êtes un homme de parole, c'est bien connu, remarqua Kate, sarcastique.

- Quand ça compte, oui. Ou bien lorsque c'est une promesse faite à Helen, avoua Tesla.

Un silence s'installa alors. Will se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par l'étroitesse de la pièce. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer et il savait que s'il ne sortait pas très vite d'ici, il allait faire une crise de panique. Du reste, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Henry l'obliger à s'asseoir.

Nikola était retourné à ses inscriptions lorsqu'il perçut le souffle trop rapide de Will et les perles de sueur sur son front. Un interrogatoire rapide et silencieux des deux autres lui apprit que Will était claustrophobe.

_Manquait plus que ça,_ songea Tesla, en s'approchant de Will.

Ce dernier semblait être en proie avec un début de crise. Ce fut une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête qui ramena Will au moment présent. Tesla était agenouillé devant lui et lui parlait.

- Inspirez William, doucement, ordonna le vampire. Calmez-vous…

Will fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Bloquez votre respiration, continua le vampire qui lui ordonna quelque seconde plus tard d'expirer. C'est bien encore une fois, inspirez, bloquez, et expirez, encore une fois William. C'est bien…

Les instructions de Tesla semblèrent fonctionner. Will sentit la crise de panique disparaître et remarqua alors les mains de Tesla posées sur ses épaules, il remarqua également la lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard bleu du vampire.

Une fois la crise totalement passée, Will remercia Tesla, qui se contenta de lui répondre avec un mouvement de la tête avant de retourner à ses inscriptions, laissant les trois jeunes assis sur le sol couvert de pierraille.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour nous sortir de là ? demanda Kate au bout de quelques secondes.

- Comment ? demanda distraitement Tesla.

- Vous avez promit au Doc de nous ramener en un seul morceau, alors comment vous comptez faire ? redemanda Kate, manquant le sourire victorieux du vampire.

- Comme ceci, répondit avec un large sourire Tesla en appuyant sur l'une des inscriptions en face de lui.

Un pant de mur coulissa alors et un courant d'air frais balaya la petite grotte sombre.

- Le tunnel que nous avons emprunté était piégé, par les Praxians, probablement, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de créer un piège sans issue de secours… Au cas où.

- Et vous avez cherché l'issue de secours parmi les inscriptions parce que… ? demanda Henry.

- Parce que c'est là que se trouvait le moyen d'ouvrir l'issue de secours dans le fort Praxian en Afrique du sud, que nous avions visité Helen et moi, répondit Nikola avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il aida ensuite Will à se mettre debout et emprunta le tunnel qui les conduisit vers l'un des tunnels de ravitaillement du Sanctuaire, à une heure de marche de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils durent faire leur rapport à Magnus, Tesla se contenta de dire que le tunnel s'était effondré et qu'il avait du faire demi-tour. Aucun des enfants ne chercha à le contredire. Ce qui c'était passé dans la grotte ne concernait personne d'autre qu'eux, pour le moment du moins.

Les enfants étaient réunis dans le bureau de Will ce soir-là et réfléchissaient à leur journée spéléo. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et arrivèrent à une conclusion alors que le soleil se levait : Tesla avait été arrogant au-delà du supportable, comme d'habitude, mais étrangement si les jeunes ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour ne pas leur attirer d'ennuis, maintenant il était évident qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour les en sortir.

Une moitié de confiance était toujours mieux que pas de confiance du tout, non ? Et puis avec un personnage comme Nikola Tesla ça tenait du miracle…

Du coté de Nikola ce n'était pas mieux, les enfants avaient enfin pour lui dire tous ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, mais le vampire aurai préféré un cadre moins oppressant, ils auraient sans doute tous étés plus calmes.

Alors que Tesla se réservait du vin, il songea avec un sourire amusé que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était l'accusé dans un procès à huis clos et que, finalement, il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré.

Satisfait, le vampire vida son verre de vin, arborant son eternel sourire victorieux qui en agaçait plus d'un.


End file.
